wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/III/6
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. W okolicach Katanii. Gdyby nam polecone zostało stworzenie ziemskiego globu, to bylibyśmy go ustawili z pewnością na jakiejś olbrzymiej wieży, wykonawszy starannie, stosownie do naszych pojęć, zlecone zadanie; utwór ten rąk ludzkich byłby też niewątpliwie sporządzony na wzór bilardowej kuli, na której niema choćby najdrobniejszej skazy. Na szczęście, tem wielkiem dziełem zajął się Stwórca, to też na niezrównanem sycylijskim wybrzeżu, pomiędzy Aci-Reale a Katanią nie brak przylądków, raf, grot, skał i wzgórz najfantastyczniejszych rozmiarów i kształtów. W tem miejscu, w pobliżu Tyrreńskiego morza, znajduje się urocza prowincya z miastem stołecznem Messyną, nad cieśniną Messyńską czyli Faro di Missina położoną. Przeciwległy brzeg prowincyi otacza Pasmo gór Kalabryjskich. Wszystkie te pochyłości i wzgórza, po nad któremi wznosi się Etna, największy i najwyższy z czynnych wulkanów europejskich, są jeszcze i dziś tak wspaniałe, jak niegdyś za czasów Homera, a chociaż znikł gdzieś bez śladu lasek, w którym Eneasz przyjmował Achemenidę, to przecież grota Galatei, grota Polifema, wzgórza Cyklopów i nieco na północ wysunięte skały Charybdy i Scyli, pozostały na swoich historycznych mielcach. Dziś jeszcze można widzieć uroczą przystań, w której wylądował bohater z Troi, gdy przybył założyć nowe królestwo. Można tu też przyznać, że jednooki olbrzym Polifem złożył siły swej dowody, jakich po Herkulesie spodziewać się nie można, ale Przylądek Matifon ma tę przewagę nad swoim poprzednikiem, że żyje, podczas gdy syn Poseidona i nimfy Thoozy nie istnieje już od trzech tysięcy lat, jeżeli w rzeczy samej był kiedy na tym świecie, aczkolwiek wspomina o nim Odysseusz. Elizeusz Reclus twierdzi, że prawdopodobnie owym sławnym cyklopem był wulkan, „którego krater w czasie wybuchu świeci jak olbrzymie oko otwarte na szczycie góry, wyrzucającej ze swego ogniem ziejącego łona szczątki skał zmieszane z wulkanicznym popiołem. Z tych materyałów powstały wzgórza i szkopuły zwane Faruglioni.” Pagórki tego nazwiska, rozrzucone o kilkaset metrów od wybrzeży i głównego gościńca, wiodące do Katanii, przecina dziś droga żelaznej kolei, która łączy Syrakuzę z Messyną. Earaglioni, są to owe z historyi starożytnej znane wzgórza Cyklopów. Niedaleko też od tych miejsc znajduje się grota Polifema, a wzdłuż wszystkich tych wybrzeży rozlega się ogłuszający szum, który sprawiają morskie fale, rozbijające się pod bazaltowemi jaskiniami. Właśnie pośród tych skał, dnia 29 sierpnia wieczorem, spotkało się dwóch ludzi nieczułych na wdzięk historycznych wspomnień. Rozmawiali oni o rzeczach, które mogłyby zająć sycylijską żandarmeryą. Tym, co od kilku minut oczekiwał przybycia swego towarzysza, był Zirone. W pojawiającym się na drodze, wiodącej z Katanii, czytelnik poznałby z łatwością Karpenę. — Przybywasz nareszcie! — zawołał pierwszy. — Myślałem już, że Malta znikła, jak jej stara sąsiadka Julia i że cię pożarły wyspy Śródziemnego morza. Można zauważyć, że lat piętnaście nie wywarło najmniejszego wpływu na wrodzoną gadatliwość, połączoną z bezczelnością Sycylijczyka. W tym dużym kapeluszu, zasuniętym na oczy, w płaszczu obszernym z kapturem, w długich, aż do kolan sięgających pończochach, wyglądał na to, czem był w istocie, to jest na prawdziwego bandytę. — Nie mogłem prędzej powrócić — odparł Karpena — i dopiero dziś wylądowałem w Katanii. — Wraz z twoimi ludźmi? — Tak. — Iluż ich masz? — Dwunastu. — Tylko dwunastu?... — Ale... dzielnych chłopaków! — Rodem z Maderaggio? — Po części... prawie samych Maltańczyków. — No, pokaże się... Może ich za mało — mówił Zirone — gdyż od niejakiego czasu nasz zawód staje się coraz uciążliwszym. Żandarmi włóczą się teraz po całej Sycylii, wkrótce będzie ich można spotykać częściej, niż bodiaki po krzakach! Żeby choć przynajmniej towar twój był w dobrym gatunku... — Jestem tego pewnym — odparł Karpena — zresztą sam osądzisz. Pomiędzy innymi, przywiozłem z sobą młodego chłopaka, byłego jarmarcznego akrobatę, nadzwyczaj przebiegłego i zręcznego, tak, że w potrzebie możnaby go przebrać za dziewczynę... Zdaje mi się, że będzie nam bardzo przydatnym... — Czem się zajmował na Maderaggio?... — Zegarkami... jeżeli nadarzyła się sposobność... W braku czegoś lepszego... nie pogardził i chustką do nosa... — Jak się nazywa? — Pescador. — Zobaczymy... zobaczymy —mruknął Zirone. — Może się nam przydać... Gdzieżeś zostawił twoich ludzi? — W oberży zwanej Santa Grotta, powyżej Nikolasa. — Będziesz tam nadal oberżystą... — Od jutra. — Nie, od dzisiejszego wieczora — rzekł Zirone — gdy otrzymam dalszą instrukcyą... Oczekuję tu pociągu z Messyny... jednego słowa, które ma mi być rzucone przez okno ostatniego wagonu. — Słowo od niego? — Hm! od niego!... Zanim się ożeni, co mu się nie udaje, każe mi ciężko pracować na swoje utrzymanie... Ba! ale czegóżby człowiek nie zrobił dla tak poczciwego kolegi! Mówiąc te słowa, Zirone parsknął głośnym śmiechem. W tej chwili dał się słyszeć daleki turkot, głuszony ciągłym szmerem fal morskich, uderzających o skaliste wybrzeża. Właśnie nadchodził z Katanii pociąg kolejowy. Zirone go oczekiwał... Bandyci puścili się spieszne pomiędzy skały, a po chwili ujrzeli się przy żelaznych szynach, gdyż przystępu nie tamowało żadne ogrodzenie. Dwukrotny świst lokomotywy, który się rozległ przed wejściem do jednego z mniejszych tunelów, zapowiadał zbliżenie się pociągu. Biegł on z mierną szybkością, a wkrótce sygnał lokomotywy ucichł zupełnie, a żelazne szyny oświeciły dwa długie rzucone słupy światła, pochodzące z latarni podobnych do oczów smoka. Zirone z wielką uwagą śledził oczami pociąg, który biegł o kilka tylko kroków od niego. Zanim ostatni wagon zbliżył się do oczekującego okna zostało już spuszczone, a w niem ukazała się kobieca głowa. Jadąca, spostrzegłszy Sycylijczyka, rzuciła szybko pomarańczę, która padła prawie u stóp bandyty. Ową kobietą była Namira, powiernica Sarkaniego. Wkrótce znikła wraz z pociągiem pospiesznym w kierunku Ace-Reale. Tymczasem Zirone podniósł pomarańczę a właściwie skórkę z pomarańczy, zręcznie złożoną i związaną nitką, a złączywszy się ze swoim towarzyszem Karpeną, obaj skryli się za wielką skałą. Tu zapalił Zirone małą latarkę, przeciął pomarańczową skórkę i wyjął z niej list, który zawierał tych kilka wyrazów: „Za pięć lub sześć dni spodziewa się spotkać cię w Nicolosi. Strzeż się szczególnie doktora Antekritta!” Sarkany dowiedział się w Raguzie od Silasa Toronthala, że tajemnicza osobistość, którą tak żywo zajmował się ogół, odwiedzała dwukrotnie dom pani Batory. Z tej przyczyny spólnicy zbrodni byli bardzo zaniepokojeni i z tego też samego powodu przestrzegali swoich agentów za pośrednictwem Namiry. Zirone schował list do kieszeni i zgasił latarkę. — Czy słyszałeś co kiedy — rzekł, zwracając się do Karpeny — o doktorze Antekricie? — Nie — odparł Hiszpan — ale może go zna mały Pescador. Ten ładny chłopak wie o wszystkiem... — Zobaczymy! — odparł Zirone. — Czy myślisz, że możemy powracać nocą do swoich? — Bezpieczniej w nocy, niż w dzień. — Być może... W dzień się spotyka żandarmów... Dalej więc, w drogę!... Za trzy godziny powinniśmy stanąć w oberży Santa Grotta! Po tych słowach, przeszedłszy na drugą stronę szyn kolei żelaznej, puścili się obaj dobrze sobie znanemi ścieżkami, wiodącemi przez pasmo gór Etny. Nie ma prawdopodobnie kraju korzystniejszego dla rabusiów, jak ta piękna Sycylia, która stósunkowo na niewielkiej swej przestrzeni posiada góry, wulkany, płaszczyzny, wzgórza, lasy, łąki, doliny, strumyki, jeziora, potoki, miasta, miasteczka, sioła, wioski, porty, przystanie, przylądki, cyple, skały, rafy, szkopuły, słowem wszystko, co można spotkać na tym świecie, na usługi dwumilionowej ludności zamieszkującej najżyźniejszą i największą wyspę Śródziemnego morza. To też, pomimo, że liczba kalabryjskich i sycylijskich rozbójników zmniejszyła się znacznie, dziś jeszcze podróże odbywać należy z wielką przezornością w tym kraju ukochanym przez Cacusa, a błogosławionym przez bożka Merkurego. W ostatnich latach zawsze czynna sycylijska żandarmerya, odbyła kilka bardzo szczęśliwych wypraw przeciw opryszkom. Liczne bandy rozbójników zostały rozbite i wytępione. Podobnemu losowi uległ też oddział, składający się z trzydziestu ludzi, rabujących na drogach publicznych pod przewodnictwem Zirona. Taka klęska zniewalała naszego Sycylijczyka do zorganizowania nowej bandy opryszków z obcokrajowców, a szczególniej z Maltańczyków. Zirone bowiem wiedział dobrze, że w podziemiach Maderaggio, gdzie niegdyś przebywał, można znaleźć setki włóczęgów, szukających odpowiedniego zajęcia, z tego też powodu wysłał Karpenę do Lavaletty, a jeżeli Hiszpan tylko dwunastu ludzi przyprowadził z sobą, byli to bandyci, za których w istocie można było ręczyć. Nie należy się też dziwić, że Karpena z całą gorliwością i poświęceniem pracował dla Sycylijczyka. Przedewszystkiem z zamiłowaniem oddawał się temu zawodowi, ale z natury nie miał odwagi, unikał więc, ile to być mogło, spotkania się z kulą karabinową lub pałaszem. Natomiast zajmował się energicznie szpiegostwem, układaniem planów, werbunkiem, żyjąc napozór spokojnie i uczciwie jako oberżysta domu zajezdnego, zwanego San ta-Grotta, który w rzeczy samej był najniebezpieczniejszą w świecie łotrownią, ukrytą w górach. Sarkany i Zirone znali doskonale całą przeszłość Karpeny i jego postępek nikczemny z Andrzejem Ferrato, podczas gdy Hiszpan nie wiedział nic o zdradzie dokonanej w Tryeście. Wyobrażał sobie, że ma stósunki z porządnymi bandytami, którzy od lat dawnych zajmowali się wyłącznie „handlem” w sycylijskich górach. W ciągu ośmio milowej podróży od skał Polifema aż do Nicolosi, Zirone i Karpena nie spotkali ani jednego żandarma. Szli oni, dość nieprzystępnemi ścieżkami, wiodącemi pomiędzy winnicami, gaikami oliwnych, pomarańczowych, cytrynowych i cedrowych drzew lub pośród kląbów drzew jesionowych, korkowych albo figowych. Niekiedy napotykali owe oschłe górskich potoków łożyska, które zdała podobne są do krętych dróg, wiodących niby gdzieś w tajemnicze uroczysko. Hiszpan i Sycylijczyk minęli dwie wioski, zwane San-Giovanni i Tremestieri, położone już w znacznej wysokości po nad poziom Śródziemnego morza. Około wpół do jedenastej w nocy zbliżali się do Nicolosi, które jest miejscem targowem, dotykającem na północ i zachód skalistych gór Montpilieri, Monte-Rossi i Serra Pizzuta. W tej małej mieścinie jest aż sześć kościołów, klasztor św. Mikołaja z Areny i dwa zajezdne domy, co najlepiej dowodzi, jak ważnym punktem musi być ta miejscowość. Ale dwaj bandyci nie pomyśleli nawet wstąpić do owych gospód, bo chcieli jak najprędzej dostać się do oberży Santa Grotta, oddalonej tylko milę od miasteczka Nicolosi. Stanęli też na miejscu jeszcze przed północą. W Santa Grotta nie myślano wcale o spaniu, w tej chwili bawiono się, swobodnie pośród wrzawy i bluźnierstw. Sprowadzeni przez Karpenę bandyci zeszli się do najobszerniejszego pokoju, a miejscowy łotr, zwany Benito, zapewne z powodu sprzeczności z zawodem, odgrywał rolę gospodarza. Wypada też nadmienić, że właściwa banda opryszków Sycylijczyka znajdowała się natenczas o jakich dwadzieścia mil na zachód, niepokojąc i rabują okolice po drugiej stronic Etny; wkrótce jednak połączyć się miała z nowoprzybyłymi. W Santa Grotta nie było wiec, jak tylko dwunastu Maltańczyków, zwerbowanych przez Hiszpana, a pomiędzy nimi uwijał się zręczny Pescador, właściwie Cypel Pescade, biorąc dzielnie udział w tym prawdziwym koncercie złorzeczeń i przechwałek. Pomimo to jednali słuchał on pilnie i uważał na wszystko, w taki sposób, aby nic nie uszło jego uwagi, to też zapamiętał sobie dobrze tych kilka wyrazów, które Benito rzucił od niechcenia swoim gościom, ażeby poskromić ich nieco zbyt hałaśliwy zapał: — Uciszcie się raz, przeklęci Maltańczycy, uciszcie się przecie! Słychać was aż do Cassone, dokąd komisarz centralny, poczciwy inkwizytor, wysłał oddział żandarmów! W rzeczy samej była to marna pogróżka, gdyż Cassone leży dość daleko od Santa Grotta, ale nowo przybyli wyobrazili sobie, że ich wrzaski dojdą aż do oddziału straży, która jest zawsze niemiłem zjawiskiem dla opryszków. Ucichła więc wrzawa, ale natomiast poczęto wypróżniać energiczniej owe szerokie flaczki, napełnione krajowem winem, którego nie szczędził poczciwy bandyta Benito. Prawie wszyscy byli pijani, gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi gospody. — Dzielni chłopcy! — zawołał wchodząc Zirone — widzę, że Karpenie sprzyjało szczęście, a wierny Benito rozumie obowiązki. — Poczciwi ludziska, umierali z pragnienia — odezwał się Benito miłosiernym głosem. — A ponieważ jest to śmierć najstraszniejsza — mówił dalej Zirone, śmiejąc się — chciałeś ich wyratować z niebezpieczeństwa! Dobrze! A teraz niech idą spać... Zaznajomimy się jutro... — Dla czego jutro? — zawołał jeden z bandytów. — Bo zbyt jesteście pijani, ażeby zrozumieć i posłuchać! — odparł Zirone. — Pijani! doprawdy pijani! Po kilku flaszkach tego nędznego wina, gdy się przywykło do dzinu lub whisky w szynkowniach Maderaggio... — Co to za jeden? — spytał Zirone Hiszpana. — Mały Pescador! — odparł Karpena. — To ma być nasz kolega? — zawołał Pescador, wskazując na Sycylijczyka. — Zirone! — rzekł krótko Karpena. Tymczasem Sycylijczyk spojrzał ciekawie na młodego bandytę, o którym Karpena tyle obiecującego mu powiedział. Wrodzona ruchliwość i naturalność w obejściu wyróżniały zuchwałego opryszka... Widocznie cała postawa Pescadora podobała się hersztowi rozbójników, bo uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, poczem odezwał się łaskawie do małego zuchwalca: — Więc piłeś tyle, co inni? — Więcej! — I zachowałeś przytomność umysłu? — Ba! Mój rozum nie tonie w takiej odrobinie. — Powiedz mi więc, młokosie — ciągnął dalej Zirone — rzecz, którą pragnąłbym się dowiedzieć! — Za darmo?... — Schwyć, jeżeli umiesz! Mówiąc te słowa, Zirone rzucił w górę pół piastra, który w jednej chwili znikł w kieszeni młodego bandyty. Pescador był widocznie kuglarzem z zawodu. — Pięknie! — rzekł Zirone. — Bardzo pięknie! — zawołał śmiejąc się Pescador — a teraz ciekaw jestem, o co chodzi? — Czy dobrze znasz Maltę? — Znam Maltę i Włochy i Istryę i Dalmacyę i Adryatyk! — odparł Pescador. — Czy podróżowałeś? — Podróżowałem wiele, ale na własne koszta! — Pamiętaj tylko, byś podróżował zawsze w ten sposób, bo gdy rząd płaci... — To zbyt drogo kosztuje! — dokończył Pescador. — Tak, tak! — odparł Zirone, zachwycony tym nowym towarzyszem, z którym można było przynajmniej rozmawiać. — A dalej? — A dalej powiedz mi mały kuglarzu, czy w twoich wędrówkach po świecie nie słyszałeś kiedy o doktorze Antekricie? Pomimo sprytu i przytomności, która Cypla Pescade w najtrudniejszych chwilach nie opuszczała, zapytanie Sycylijczyka dziwnie go zelektryzowało. Nie zdradził jednak swego zdumienia. Zastanawiało go, zkąd Zirone, który nie był w Raguzie w czasie pojawienia się „Savareny” w porcie Gravozy, ani też na Malcie, gdzie właściciel „Ferrata” dni kilka bawił, dowiedział się o doktorze Antekricie. Zrozumiał jednak, że stanowcza odpowiedź będzie w tym razie najwłaściwszą, odparł więc bez wahania: — Doktora Antekritta? Znam go wybornie!... Na wszystkich wybrzeżach Śródziemnego morza o nim tylko mówią!... — Czy widziałeś go kiedy? — Nigdy. — Powiedz mi zatem, co o doktorze słyszałeś? — Ot biedaczysko!... Jak mówią, stokrotny milioner, który nie wychodzi z domu bez bajońskich sum w każdej kieszeni, a ma ich co najmniej sześć... Nieszczęśliwy ten człowiek skazał się na zawód lekarski, więc pędzi jak wiatr po morzach swoim parowcem lub spacerowym jachtem, ażeby ratować bliźnich od dwudziestu dwóch tysięcy chorób, któremi szczodrobliwa natura obdarzyła ludzkość. | W młodym bandycie obudziła się dawna wesołość linoskoczka, a żarciki Cypla Pescade wprawiły w dobry humor Sycylijczyka i Hiszpana, który zdawał się mówić oczami: — A co! czy nie dzielny to chłopak! Pescade umilkł, zapaliwszy cygaro, którego dym kapryśny zdawał się palącemu ulatywać równocześnie z nosa, z oczów, a nawet z uszów. — Utrzymujesz więc, że ten doktor jest bogaty? — spytał po chwili Zirone. — Tak bogaty, że mógłby zakupić całą Sycylię aby na niej założyć park angielski dla swej przyjemności — odparł Pescador. Poczem myśląc, że nadeszła odpowiednia chwila do podania Zironemu myśli, która była w jego planie, dodał: — Słuchaj, kapitanie, chociaż nie spotkałem się nigdy z doktorem Antekrittem, to jednak miałem sposobność podziwiania jednego z jego prawdziwie czarodziejskich jachtów, gdyż jak twierdzą wiarogodni ludzie, posiada on flotyllę odpowiednią do jego nadzwyczajnych morskich podróży. — Jednego z jego jachtów? — Tak, widziałem jego „Ferrata!” Wspaniały parowiec, którym pragnąłbym popłynąć do neapolitańskiej zatoki, w towarzystwie jednej lub dwóch księżniczek... — Gdzieżeś widział ten jacht? — Będąc na wyspie Malcie — odparł Pescador. — Jak dawno? — Przedwczoraj... w Lavalecie! W chwili gdy mieliśmy odpłynąć z sierżantem Karpeną, stał na kotwicy w wojskowym porcie! Mówiono, że w dwadzieścia cztery godziny odpłynie... — Dokąd?... — Eh! właśnie do Sycylii, a w szczególności do Katanii. — Do Katanii? — powtórzył Zirone, którego zadziwił ten zbieg okoliczności. Niedawno został uwiadomiony, by wystrzegał się doktora Antekritta, podczas gdy doktór właśnie przybywa... Pomimowoli wkradły się, do umysłu Sycylijczyka pewne podejrzenia. Cypel Pescade zrozumiał właściwy stan rzeczy, lecz nie mogąc odgadnąć myśli herszta bandytów, postanowił ciągnąć dalej rozpoczętą rozmowę. Ale zbyt gadatliwy Zirone sam po chwili namysłu zapytał: — Po co on tu przybywa ten doktór?... I to właśnie do Katanii... — Po co? zwiedzić miasto, podziwiać Etnę! Zwyczajnie, jak bogaty turysta! — Młokosie — rzekł Zirone pod wpływem wzmagających się podejrzeń — zdajesz się zbyt wiele zajmować tym wielkim panem. — Tyle tylko, ile mnie mogłoby to obchodzić, gdyby dobra zdarzyła się sposobność! — odparł z dwuznacznym uśmiechem Cypel Pescade. — Wytłómacz-no się jaśniej? — Jeżeli doktór Antekritt pragnie zwiedzić nasze okolice, to przecież powinienby nam za to dobrze zapłacić. — Doprawdy? — spytał Zirone. — A jeżeli ta przechadzka kosztowałaby go milion lub dwa miliony, nie byłoby to wcale za drogo. — Myślisz?... — Myślę, że w przeciwnym razie Zirone i jego przyjaciele zasłużyliby na nazwę prawdziwych głupców! — Wybornie! — zawołał Zirone śmiejąc się. — Po tym komplemencie możesz pójść spać! — To mi się też należy kapitanie — odparł Pescador — ale śnić chcę tylko o jednej rzeczy. — O czem? — O milionach doktora Antekritta... Złote sny!... Nieprawdaż? Po tych słowach Pescador puściwszy ostatni kłąb dymu z kończącego się cygara, udał się do swoich towarzyszów, którzy spali już w stodole, podczas gdy Karpena wszedł do małego przyległego pokoiku. Tymczasem wierny Cypel Pescade zamiast usnąć, rozpamiętywał szczegółowo wszystko, co słyszał i widział. Zdawało mu się, że działał jak najkorzystniej w interesie swego pana od chwili, jak Zirone rozpoczął z nim rozmowę o doktorze Antekricie. Czytelnicy zresztą osądzą to sami. Doktor Antekritt przybył do Sycylii z nadzieją spotkania się z Sarkanym a może nawet i z Toronthalem, gdyż spólnicy razem opuścili Raguzę. W przeciwnym wypadku postanowił doktór odszukać Zironiego, porwać go i groźbą lub znaczną nagrodą zniewolić tegoż do wyznania gdzie się znajdują jego spólnicy i przyjaciele. Przed wielu laty, doktór zwiedzał kilkakrotnie Sycylię — znał więc doskonale wyspę, a szczególnie okolice Etny. Miał też żywo w pamięci liczne siecie wiodące aż do szczytu góry. Przy jednej z takich najbardziej uczęszczanych dróg stal dom zwany „Casa Inglese.” Ponieważ banda opryszków Sycylijczyka plądrowała w tych stronach gór, nie ulegało tedy wątpliwości, że przybycie bogatego cudzoziemca zwróci na siebie uwagę nietylko mieszkańców Catanii, ale też i herszta rozbójników. Doktór Antekritt ułożył sobie zatem wyrazić w sposób głośny swój zamiar zwiedzenia krateru, ażeby wieść o tem doszła Zironiego — chociażby za pośrednictwem Cypla Pescade. Jak nam wiadomo, stało się to w sposób bardzo łatwy, gdyż Sycylijczyk począł go sam wypytywać o doktora. Chodziło głównie o to, ażeby Zirone został pochwyconym — zastawiono więc na niego sidła... W wigilię dnia, w którym doktór postanowił zwiedzić wulkan, dwunastu ludzi wybranych z załogi „Ferrata” miało się udać tajemnie do „Casa Inglese.” Następnego dnia doktór w towarzystwie tylko Piotra i jednego przewodnika, gotował się opuścić Katanię i puścić się zwykłą drogą tak, ażeby około ósmej godziny wieczorem stanąć w „Casa Inglese”, gdzie miano przenocować. Jestto zwyczajem wszystkich turystów, którzy z wysokości Etny i gór kalabryjskich pragną podziwiać wschodzące słońce. Nie można było wątpić, że Zirone zachęcany przez Cypla Pescade, zechce napaść na doktora Antekritta, myśląc, że spotka się tylko z nim i jego dwoma towarzyszami nie przypuszczając, że zbliżywszy się do „Casa Inglese” zostanie godnie przyjęty przez marynarzy Ferrata, którym oporu stawić nie zdoła. Cypel Pescade, znając ten cały plan, skorzystał bardzo szczęśliwie z nadarzającej się sposobności podsunięcia Sycylijczykowi myśli urządzenia napadu na doktora Antekritta, bogatego cudzoziemca, z którego można było znaczne pociągnąć korzyści, co nie stało w sprzeczności z otrzymaną przestrogą od Sarkaniego. To też Zirone zdecydował się na krok taki, a chcąc być pewnym powodzenia — ponieważ całej bandy nie miał na zawołanie — postanowił urządzić formalną obławę na doktora z pomocą świeżo sprowadzonych opryszków z Maderaggia. Nie mogło to zaniepokoić Cypla Pescade, który aż nadto był przekonanym, że dwunastu Maltańczyków nie dotrzyma placu dzielnym i dobrze uzbrojonym marynarzom. Zirone nie chciał nic pozostawić losowi. Dowiedziawszy się od Pescadora, że parowiec „Ferrato” ma wpłynąć do portu, o świcie już opuścił gospodę Santa-Grotta, ażeby udać się do Katanii. Nie będąc w tem mieście znanym, mógł działać swobodnie. Tymczasem „Ferrato” przybył już przed kilkoma godzinami, a z powodu zbyt wielkiej liczby okrętów znajdujących się w porcie — zarzucił kotwicę w małej przystani w pobliżu olbrzymiej góry, powstałej z czarnej lawy wyrzuconej w roku 1660 podczas pamiętnego wybuchem wulkanu. Około czwartej godziny rano, Przylądek Matifon i jedenastu marynarzy pod dowództwem Luigiego wylądowało w Katanii, poczem rozdzieliwszy się, pojedynczo puścili się drogą wiodącą do Casa Inglese. Zirone, który znacznie później przybył do miasta, nic o tem nie wiedział, a ponieważ „Ferrato” stał na kotwicy przeszło o sto dwadzieścia sążni od brzegu, przeto nie mógł zobaczyć, co się dzieje na pokładzie parowca. Jednak około szóstej godziny wieczorem przybiła do brzegu łódź, z której wysiadło dwóch podróżnych. Był to doktór i Piotr Batory. Obaj puścili się ulicą Via Stesicoro i Strade Etnea, ażeby się dostać do wspaniałego publicznego parku, zwanego „Villa Bellini”, który należy do najpiękniejszych ogrodów w Europie. Zirone szedł za dwoma podróżnymi, nie wątpiąc, że jeden z nich jest doktorem Antekrittem. Starał się nawet zbliżyć do idących, gdy znaleźli się pomiędzy tłumami publiczności, przysłuchującej się grze orkiestry, która wykonywała właśnie najnowsze utwory muzyczne. Ale doktór Antekritt i Piotr Batory spostrzegli podejrzanego człowieka, śledzącego ich od niejakiego czasu. Jeżeli to był Zirone, nadarzała się wyborna sposobność zachęceniu go do korzystnej operacyi. To też około jedenastej godziny wieczorem, w chwili kiedy dwaj nasi znajomi mieli już wyjść z publicznego ogrodu, ażeby powrócić na pokład parowca, doktór rzekł do swego towarzysza donośnym głosem: — Rzecz ułożona! Jedziemy jutro, aby przenocować w Casa Inglese. Szpieg zapewne usłyszał to, czego pragnął się dowiedzieć, gdyż znikł po tych słowach bez wieści.